Bring MeTo Life
by The Lovely Miko
Summary: As a young child, Kagome had an imaginary friend. As she grows older he stays, and she begins to have feelings for him, sadly she knows they can never be. On her 15th birthday, she discovers a jewel, can it solve her dilemma? Full Summary Inside!


**~Bring Me To Life**

**This is for ****AmaViarra****'s**** "Imaginary Friend" challenge, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**oooooo**

A five year old Kagome cowered in the corner. Her drunken father was once again beating her mother. She whimpered in fear as a loud _crack! _Filled the air. Her father stormed out of the house leaving her mother on the floor dying.

Kagome tentatively walked over to her, and seeing the hole in her chest with blood gushing out, she screamed. She ran toward the phone and dialed 911.

For, you see even at a young age Kagome was extraordinarily gifted. Unlike most children her would think that their mommy was just 'sleeping' she knew that the only way to save her was to call the police.

"Hello, please help me, my mommy was shot by my dad and- and" her lip quivered, "she-she's dying!" With that she hung up. She walked over and lied down next to her mom, she grabbed her hand and cried.

Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter from above. She smiled sadly. She knew Kagome would find a way to get through this. She had always found a way to deal with pain and sadness, unlike most children, she didn't believe in fairytales and imaginary friends, she just… toughed it out. Though, Mrs. Higurashi wished this time she did have an imaginary friend, any friend would be good for her.

Ten minutes later police stormed the house, they had gotten thirteen calls about a shooting and as they entered the living room, they froze in their tracks. There, on the floor was a five year old girl curled into a ball huddled next to her dead mother. The blood was in a pool around her and the officer felt tears wet his eyes.

He knelt down next to her. "Sweetie, you have to come with us okay?"

Terrified, the girl shook her head, "NO!" She yelled, "I have to stay with Mommy! She can't wake up alone!" She cried.

Gulping and with tears in his eyes he told her, "Honey, your mommy, your mommy's not gonna wake up."

She cried and hugged her mother, "No! You're lying to me! Mommy has to wake up." She turned to her mom and started shaking her "Mommy, mommy please wake up. It's time to get up, Daddy's gone now. Get up." Getting no response Kagome frantically yelled, "Mommy! Get up now!" Tears streamed down her cheeks from her emerald eyes. She whimpered and lay her head on her mom's chest, "Please momma, wake up."

The officer looked down at the crying girl, and gently picked her up. "Come on sweetie, let's get you somewhere better." He walked outside with her and set her in the police cruiser. He walked around to the front, got in, and drove her to the hospital.

After checking her in and making sure she was taken care of, he left to go find the girl's grandfather.

**ooWith Kagomeooo**

Kagome woke up and looked around frightened. She had heard a noise but when she looked around she saw nothing. She leaned back and turned to grab her mommy's hand when she was flooded with grief as she remembered the day's events.

Crying, she buried her head into her pillow, _'Mommy, why'd you leave me?' _She turned on her side and stared into the black.

"Mommy, didn't you love me? Why didn't you stay?" She once again buried her head in the pillow and wept her little heart out.

"Don't cry Kagome, I'm here." A slightly squeaky voice said.

Kagome's eyes widened, she quickly sat up and turned on the lamp that was by the table. When she could see, she saw a silver haired, amber eyed, five year old boy sitting at the foot of her bed.

Her eyes widened even more. He was actually quite handsome if she did say so herself, and she did. He was about three inches taller than her, had silver waist length hair, amber eyes, claws, magenta markings on his cheeks, and a purple moon crescent moon on his forehead.

"Wh- Who are you?" She stammered.

He cocked his head to the side, "Why, I'm Sesshomaru, your imaginary friend."

**Wow, done with the first chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed! Please review, once again this is for ****AmaViarra****'s**** "Imaginary Friend" challenge!**


End file.
